


On the other side

by himunojutsu3363



Series: 25 Days of kisses [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Temporary Character Death, the world after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himunojutsu3363/pseuds/himunojutsu3363
Summary: Kakashi goes to his Iruka.





	On the other side

“ K-kakashi.. “

Kakashi blinked the tears away as he pulled closer to Iruka and squeezed his hand tighter. Iruka’s breathing had become  ragged but he smiled tiredly as he lifted his shaking hand to caress Kakashi’s cheek weakly. 

“ I'll be waiting for you… on the o-other side”. 

Iruka coughed violently, and almost choked on his tears as he said, 

“ I will always l-love you”. 

Kakashi was found hours later, sobbing like a child as he clutched his love’s dead body to his chest.

 

                                                                                                                ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

  
  


There was darkness. Then there was light. Kakashi shielded his eyes as he stumbled on solid ground. 

“ Kakashi! Old friend! “

“ Asuma? “

Asuma hugged his friend as everyone around them cheered. There were many claps on his back, and many handshakes to attend to. 

“ So you finally decide to join us”. 

Kakashi noticed all his dead friends. He almost fell over when Rin hugged him. Obito hugged him after punching him in the face. Minato squeezed him and Kushina, in typical Kushina fashion, threatened him and then hugged him all the same. Sakumo ruffled his hair and squeezed his arm. Kakashi was overwhelmed. If they were all here, didn't that mea-

“ He's there”.  Kushina pointed to a lake in a distance as she winked. Sakumo chuckled knowingly. Kakashi coughed as Obito jeered. He walked to the lake, excitement spicing his walk. 

                                                                                                         

                                                                                                             ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 

 

Iruka looking beautiful as ever with his hair down, sat on a hill overlooking the lake. He looked sad and weary, as he hugged his knees to his chest and stared onto the depths of the lake. Kakashi wanted to wipe all the sadness right off. So he didn't hesitate. He broke into a run, and by the time Iruka noticed him, he was halfway through pouncing on him. Iruka looked startled. Kakashi crushed him to his chest and peppered his forehead with kisses. Iruka touched his face with wonder. 

“ I came to you. It's nice to see you”. Kakashi whispered with love when Iruka smiled with shining eyes. Kakashi kissed him in what felt like centuries, and he didn't comment when he tasted salt. 

Iruka hugged him tightly. Kakashi heard Iruka mutter, “ Thank you for coming to me” wetly . Kakashi buried his nose in Iruka’s hair as he mumbled

“ Always”. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is challenge two! It was greeting kiss!  
> I hope you all are satisfied.  
> comments are welcome.  
> MEERRY chRISTMAS BBABBY!


End file.
